


Snad jednou

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad povídky Someday od Rhysenn. Někdy je sledování z povzdálí to jediné, co můžete dělat. Je to čekání toužebné a trýznivé. Romantická fikce z pohledu ... koho? Čtěte a sněte!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snad jednou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29200) by Rhysenn. 



Někdy mě zajímá, proč se vlastně namáhám.

Sleduji tě přes třídu, kde se i pár kroků zdá být nedosažitelnou dálkou.   
Jako jiná dimenze. Jako soukromá vlnová délka. Tvé oči jsou sklopené, takže vypadáš nevině a klidně. A já pokračuji ve svém sledování zíraje přes vzdálenost, která nás odděluje - lze ji vidět i cítit.

Nevidíš mě. Jako vždycky.

Koušu si ret, přemýšlím o tobě. Hledím na tebe, hlavu máš teď zlehka skloněnou, představuji si barvu tvých očí, tak čistou a živou. Skoro před sebou vidím tvůj nezapomenutelný úsměv. 

Někdy si myslím, že jsme příliš rozdílní.  
Jindy se snažím věřit, že je šance.   
A nebo vůbec nevím, co si mám myslet. 

Takhle trávím strašnou spoustu času, pozoruji tě, jak vypadáš, zatímco ty si mě nevšímáš. Je to podivně uklidňující, protože vím, že se na tebe můžu dívat jak dlouho chci a nehrozí mi střet s prázdnotou ve tvých očích, s tvým odměřeným výrazem. 

Kdyby se v takovém pohledu alespoň odráželo odmítnutí či opovržení, pak by to pro mě snad bylo snazší přijmout. Prostě by to byl konec mé naděje, ale tyhle dvojsmysly ochotny podpořit mě v mé nejistotě ...

Náhle vzhlédneš a podíváš se mým směrem rychleji, než můžu stačit uhnout. Díváš se přímo na mě pohledem plným pochopení a porozumění. Známky toho, co já tak bolestně znám.

Zadržím dech a čekám.

Ta letmá emoce zmizí příliš rychle a vystřídá ji tvůj obvyklý nečitelný výraz. Tvá chladná netečnost mě ale nemrzí, znám ji příliš dobře.

A opět se ptám, proč se vlastně namáhám, když ty jsi tam a já tady a mezi námi je ta propast nejistých šancí. Kvůli mému strachu či myšlenkám na tebe?   
Hluboko uvnitř vím, že není odpověď. 

Možná, že jednou se naše pohledy setkají a neuhnou. Možná, že uděláš krok vpřed a já necouvnu. 

Ale nyní jediné, co cítím, je plamínek prázdnoty, který mě zamrazí v zádech, když se ode mne odvrátíš. 

Snad jednou.


End file.
